toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurumu Kurono
Kurumu Kurono is a Succubus and a third year student at Yōkai Academy. One of her goals was to take Tsukune from Moka. Despite her numerous sexual advances towards Tsukune, in actuality, Kurumu is a very innocent character and genuinely yearns for Tsukune's love. Appearance Kurumu Kurono has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts which she takes great pride in. She wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. When she transforms into her succubus form, she has purple wings and tail, as well as long fingernails and claws. Personality As a succubus, Kurumu has the ability to easily seduce men. She is well liked by most of the boys in her school, but fell in love with Tsukune when he saved her from an angry Inner Moka. Kurumu initially acts cold and arrogant to attract Tsukune, and later tells him that he is her one true love and will try to make him love her without her succubus power. She is very confident in her beauty, which often uses in trying to win Tsukune. Kurumu usually teases her love rivals about how she is much more sexy than them. However, she doesn't tease Moka as meanly as the rest, but does push her aside when she is with Tsukune. She is a very cheerful and self confident girl. At a glance, Kurumu could get the impression of being a childish and selfish one, however, she's actually more mature and kind hearted than she seems, as she truly cares about her friends and would gladly risk her life for their sakes. She is quite stubborn and brave and a loyal person who wants to win Tsukune's love without using her charming skills. When Kokoa suggests her to use her powers to get Tsukune, Kurumu states she will never do something like that. To which Kokoa replies she is unusually pure of heart compared to other succubi, prompting Kurumu to blush heavily, suggesting that when someone notes her pure hearted behavior, she's very shy of it as it would be unbecoming of a succubus. Kurumu truly loves not only Tsukune, but also her friends, especially Moka, saying that Tsukune and Moka are her two most important people. Despite competing with her love rivals for Tsukune's affections, she loves them like sisters, especially Moka and Mizore. Kurumu's genuine feelings for her friends is extremely powerful, ranging from kissing multiple Mizore to stop her from suicide, diving into Moka's soul to save Tsukune, Mizore, and Touhou Fuhai, bringing back Tsukune from the back of his mind, and not letting anyone call Moka, their bonds, or their feelings fake. She cannot hate Moka, the only girl Tsukune looks at, wishing multiple times she could, but could never bring herself to do so, well aware that her love is unrequited because of Moka. Powers and Abilities Powers Succubus Physiology: As a succubus Kurumu possesses abilities that induce illusions and lust allowing her put many monsters and humans under her control. She also possesses basic yokai abilities such as enhanced physical prowess and other ones unique to her kind. Though as a yokai of love and lust if her heart is broken after falling in love herself then she could potentially die. * Flight: As a Succubus, Kurumu possesses wings that give her the natural ability of flight. * Enhanced Strength: Kurumu has notable strength, being able to slice trees in half with her claws and carry multiple people at once. After training for a month to fight against Fairy Tale, Kurumu can easily slice through metal guns and easily defeat the grunts of the organization. * Enhanced Speed: Kurumu has shown to be fast enough to defeat several enemies at once. Her speed after training allowed her outpace most of the grunts of Fairy Tale and slice apart their weapons before they were able to react. * Enhanced Reflexes: She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from a fairy Tale Soldier. Her reflexes are heightened after her training that she was able to immediately cast an illusion of herself when Akua attempted to kill her in the Floating Garden. * Enhanced Durability: The tissues and bones of Kurumu's body are considerably stronger and more resistant than those of ordinary humans or lower yokai. This is shown when she survives attacks coming from powerful vampires such as Moka, Kahula, and Akua. In fact even before her training, Kurumu possessed enough durability to forcibly bypass a powerful barrier casted by Touhou Fuhai which he noted is capable of killing almost any yokai attempting to force their way in or out of it to reach Tsukune, something Fuhai complemented her for though she was still moderately injured from the attempt. * Enhanced Stamina: Kurumu's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of ordinary humans or lower yokai, allowing her to stay physically active for longer periods of time. This is shown when she and Mizore engaged Kahula Shuzen even after being defeated and severely injured by Akua which Moka noted that she didn't fully recover at all and was just ignoring her injuries. Despite being further injured by Kahula in her second release state, Kurumu and Mizore still had the strength to douse the vampire with holy water thus weakening her for Kokoa to finish off. Her stamina is also shown when she utilizes her mind entering ability (that she notes is a taxing ability of the succubus) to forcibly enter Moka's mind to retrieve Touhou Fuhai, Tsukune, and Mizore for a considerable amount of time. Though she did collapsed in exhaustion and lost consciousness for a few hours after depleting her energy. * Allure and Illusions: Being a succubus, Kurumu possesses powers of Allure,' '''which she can use to hypnotize males. This technique, however, only seems to last a few minutes. Kurumu can also use Illusions, displaying the ability to affect an entire crowd of males with her Allure. Her allure eventually grew strong enough to hypnotized Tsukune for several hours. Her illusions also became strong enough after her training to be able to trick even Akua Shuzen into thinking that she killed Kurumu with her initial surprise attack. * '''Claws:' Kurumu can grow claws out from her fingers that can easily cut through trees and enemies with ease. After training for a month her claws became sharp and strong enough to easily slice through metal guns and weapons. * Mind Entering: '''Recently, she has shown her ability to travel into people's minds via her tail. It's revealed that she can't stay in the dream too long or it will exhaust her body. Later, she shows that she can enter a person's mind with a kiss, like she did with Tsukune to bring his soul back when he was consumed by his Shinso blood. Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kurumu mainly relies on her claws to defeat most of her enemies in fight and thus did not show much skills. After training with Mizore for the purpose of defeating Moka to gain Tsukune's affections she exhibited greater skills. After training under Ginei for a month her skills developed even further being able to utilize acrobatic movements with her claws to easily defeat multiple grunts of Fairy Tale. Teamworker: Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, Kurumu decide to train with Mizore to form powerful combinations of their illusions and ice. In fact out of all the newspaper club members, she and Mizore are the most seen pair in any sort of activity right behind Tsukune and Moka. Their combination are as such that after training for a month Akua Shuzen herself admitted that their combination was powerful enough to defeat almost any of the sub-division leaders of Fairy Tale though she defeated them with ease. Techniques Partner Techniques: Due to their mutual rivalry with Moka, she and Mizore made various combination attacks in order to defeat Moka and eventually it became powerful to contend with Akua Shuzen for some time and played a role in defeating Kahula Shuzen. * White and Black Duet, Number 3: 'After Kurumu has transformed into her true form, she will pick up Mizore before twirling around. As this happens, Mizore seems to release a barrage of ice shards from her '''Ice Claws. ' * '''White and Black Duet, Number 9: After appearing behind a target, Kurumu and Mizore will both slice him/her with their claws and launch the target into the air. Based on what Mizore said, they had waited a long time to use this against Inner Moka.(English Translation of Manga called this duet "Anti-Reverse Moka Esoteric") * White and Black Duet, Number 13: Last Waltz: After clasping hands with Kurumu, ice will begin to form in the air above a target. It quickly forms into a good-sized piece of sharpened ice that descends towards a target. The true power of this technique is known, though she and Kurumu had to jump away to avoid the shockwave that it caused, the ice shatters causing the ice crystals to change into water. It was a attack only meant for Vampires. * Divine Rain Waltz: A technique that causes ice shards in the air to melt and to become rain that falls down towards an enemy. It is a useful technique against Vampires as it acts as a limiter to their powers while also causing them pain. On Yen Sid's Team Trivia * Aside from evil Yōkai, Kurumu isn't truly able to feel hatred; this could be an effect of being a Succubus, which lives on love. (Love is usually regarded as the emotion opposite to Hatred as love broken and the heart poisoned can become full of hatred) * In the Season 2 Volume 4 Omake, Kurumu, along with Kokoa, is shown to dislike being shocked when trying out the magical chain used to help Tsukune. * In the Season 2 Volume 7, during the trip to Hong Kong, it is revealed that Kurumu, along with Yukari and Mizore, had never gone by plane before, nor had travelled outside Japan. This is due to the human's immigration control. * Kurumu became a bit hysterical when Akua Shuzen said she'd fallen for Tsukune. This says while she acts casual about her love rivals, she's getting a bit upset at the growing number of rivals. * In the official guide book of the manga, Ikeda confessed Kurumu was his favourite character. * In the Season 2 Volume 3 Omake, Kurumu reveals her kiss with Mizore was her first one. Category:Monster Category:Yen Sid's Team Category:Rosario + Vampire Character Category:Female Category:Character